


Fine Dime

by Control_Room, Random_ag



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [39]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gossip, Kisses, Love, M/M, Rumors, Suggestive Themes, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Kim isdyingto know how it went.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Fine Dime

**Author's Note:**

> follows Dollar Gossip

It was a quiet, perfectly uneventful morning. Absolutely nothing to be noted. Everything was as peaceful as it could have been in a large animation studio packed with people across about six to eight floors (though Joey insisted that it was four, no one agreed with him), a hustle and bustle of activity that flowed as smooth as possible, especially thanks to the managerial skill of the studio’s hydra heads, Sammy, Niamh, and Bertrum, with Abby at their side whenever the art department acted up (which was rare with Henry so often in the room).

Kim was shaking so hard in his chair that the electrons of every atom in a twenty-five meter radius were scattering about like frightened rabbits. He accidentally electrified everything around him in a matter of seconds including exploding a doll, and whatever anybody touched after him sent small lightning bolts straight to their nerves. Which was unfortunate for Shawn, who could barely hold his brush, or his sewing needle, or the plushies, all while his every hair rebelled against gravity and his bun. After the twentieth shock of the morning so far, he turned sharply to Kim, glaring. 

“Get out!” he barely managed not to yell. “Ye’ve been gettin’ me zapped all day! If yer so interested in how it went for ‘em,  _ go ask! _ ”

The man did not even reply. His body floated against loose protons and neutrons and he left the room without even touching the ground.

He then proceeded to fall on his back like a turtle once he was finally in a neutral environment.

God, he needed to know so bad. It was driving him crazy on that wooden floor. 

However, he certainly did  _ not  _ have the guts or the gall to go ask them himself. Absolutely not. Normally in situations where he needed to know something this desperately, he would have been able to ask Eska about what he had seen, and usually Eska would have had a good answer for him. 

This time he decided against that, though. The factotum had already proved clueless of what had actually been going on, and the mere idea of speaking of such matters with his  _ son  _ of all people made him wildly uncomfortable (sure, he might have been a billion years old or maybe more, but he was still his  _ son _ ! There was no way in hell he was gonna ask him if he knew whether or not somebody [both of his bosses, no less] had gotten laid the night before [with each other in this case]!).

Yet, there others in the studio like him, that garnered and spread information like wildfire, some doing more of one or the other. Kim decided to resort to the help of a most ancient deity of meddlers and eavesdroppery: Lacie Benton hirself.

But where could he have found hir in this non-Euclidean hellscape of a building? He would have accepted Norman after, as he would not talk to anyone about his inquiry, but he also might give him any information. Yet again, hellscape building. 

He sighed deeply and resigned himself to go searching for either.

Kim’s journey lasted him about two minutes. He found not only Lacie, but Norman beside hir, and Abby right there, too. He could hardly believe his luck, and barely restrained himself from borrowing his wife's famous situational unawareness and jumping uninvited straight into their conversation in a split second. He waited a moment, listening to them without making himself known just yet. They first talked about their regions of work, and then shifted the conversation to their bosses-- not their overseers, to Kim’s delight. 

“Mm-mm, I think Drew and Stein are having a spat,” Norman remarked, cool and slow. Kim almost choked on his own air. “Kept glancing at each other without giving away much emotion.”

“You really think so?” Abby questioned, raising a brow and folding her arms. “Well, I think they had a  _ lot _ of emotion in those little looks of theirs. Personally, I think that they’re planning something for each other, but neither wants to say it first. Maybe an anniversary thing.”

Electrons grimaced painfully as Kim grinned madly and started trembling once again.

“Hm. Something went down yesterday, that's for sure.” Lacie mused, “Hadn't seen Jo in a wheelchair for a while now so, if he's on it again today, then there must be a reason-- and, Kim, is there a reason  _ you’re _ here?”

The toymaker nearly fell to the ground as he was found out, body contracting into a perfectly still ball.

“Get over here.”

He rolled slowly towards the trio and partially unfolded at their feet.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lacie asked plainly. 

He looked at himself: “... Stretching.”

“Why right here? An’ why for three minutes round the bend?”

“ _ Would _ you  _ look _ at the  _ time _ ,” Kim panicked, unfolding into a horrid shape that would later burn itself into Abby's worst nightmares, “I have to  _ skedaddle _ to the first floors  _ right now _ , can't explain can't chat! Can't stay! Bye! See you some other time maybe hopefully in two years!” and he rushed up the stairs like a three to four legged beast born of most eldritch and unfathomable loins.

Norman stared at him running, blinked, and shook his head ever so slightly.

“Well, I didn't need that in my life.” he remarked. “What I do need, though, is more coffee.”

***

Johan was working.

Correction. He was trying to work.

It was proving quite the challenge.

Part of the problem was the base of his back, which still hurt a strangely enchanting bit; another part of the problem was Henry, who was sitting not too far away from him and shooting little smirks at him, eyes twinkling mischievously and taking in the entirety of the picture; and a final issue was traversal, which one had to expect when they were confined to a wheelchair. Of course, Henry himself simply being around was distracting enough, and with those looks he sent! The man was handsome and charming as hell, and Joey could only try his very best not to rush into his arms and let him have himself then and there. A harsh echo told Joey that he was an idiot for the night before, and that if he would have had some restraint, he would be in a quarter of the situation he was in then. To that he raised his metaphorical middle finger: last night had been an absolutely mind blowing experience, and given the chance he would have done it again.

Henry chose that moment to look over at him once more, fingers drumming on his own knees, and Johan blushed, and looked away. His eyes landed on the clock, and he recalled he had a phone call to take in his office in a few minutes. Henry followed his gaze and got up, smiling, ever the gentleman.

“I’ll take you over,” he offered. Joey laughed a bit, and remarked, “My hero.”

“You bet your ass I am.”

“I’d reply t-to that but unlike you I have a filter,” Joey retorted. “Sometimes.”

“You sure didn't last night.” Oh. Henry was most absolutely smirking behind his back. “In fact, you had quite a lot to say, often non-stop.”

“Oh, s-shush, that’s cheating,” Joey protested, folding his arms. “And look who’s talking!”

“Also, I know what you were going to say,” Henry leaned over his shoulder as they got into the elevator to whisper in his ear. “You were going to say that you would bet your ass, but you can’t bet with other people’s property.”

Joey’s ears went dark and tilted back, and his face made a comical frown of fluster as he tried to swallow it down and deny that Henry was correct. Henry chuckled at the sight and unbuttoned the top of Johan’s shirt to tuck down the collar so he could return to a particular sweet spot he had discovered. 

“Henry! We are at work!”

“Elevator break.”

“If you don’t stop the moment this machine d-does,” Joey gasped as he tried to think of a good enough threat for the man. “Then you will be done up by your entrails courtesy of Es--” 

Henry bit harder onto Joey’s shoulder to prevent the last syllable of the factotum's name from being spoken, knowing that would cause the elongated demon to appear. It caused a satisfactory result with Johan inhaling sharply and melting into his seat, head leaning back even more. True to his word, Henry did in fact stop when the elevator did, and he swiftly hid the undone button under Johan’s tie. Joey glared at him with complete and total fondness. 

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” Henry smiled. Joey mumbled an, “I love you, sugar,” back, happily blushing and trying his best not to wiggle.

They were quick to get in Johan's office, just moments before the phone started ringing. Ray reached for the handset immediately, to answer it as soon as possible, and sped through the conversation for Joey, who stared at him with mild bemusement and partial bafflement. He stayed silent the whole way through, which was a thirty minute call squashed into five, and then when Henry put the phone down, he asked, “What was th-that for? I could have talked with them myself.”

“It would’ve taken longer to go the courteous route. This way… we could get to the good part faster,” Henry grinned a wolfish smirk, palm clasping sweetly around Johan's bearded chin, watching as the man leaned into his touch almost with a purr, trembling with wide eyes. Henry’s other hand dealt with the rest of Joey’s buttons, positively loving the way he nodded so slightly. He smiled and tucked a hand under Joey’s tank top, and murmured; “I wonder how many marks I left are still there….”

The animator shivered beneath his touch so very sweetly, a moan already escaping his lips, lips that Henry just could not wait to kiss again….

And then the door slammed right open, and fucking Kim Grosso appeared with eyes as big as lamps filled with erratically pulsing golden specs.

For a couple of seconds the three of them found themselves completely shocked, gazes locked in a staring showdown worthy of the best among spaghetti western.

“OH.” Kim exclaimed, and God bless the discovery of testosterone for lowering his voice or it would have risen up several octaves, “I CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE VERY BUSY CURRENTLY. MY BAD. I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED. I WAS LOOKING FOR JOHAN AFTER HEARING HE WAS BACK IN THE WHEELCHAIR AND I JUST HAD TO CHECK.” He looked down at Joey's legs (and he tried very hard to ignore the fact that they were crossed): “YEP, THERE IT IS. ALRIGHT. YOU TWO GET BACK AT IT, I'LL BE GOING TO HELL FOR A MINUTE OR TWO.”

He slammed the door closed, folded himself like paper, and passed out.

“Mood killer,” Henry muttered, and Johan giggled just a bit, a little surprised and trying to lower his heartbeat back to a normal pace. “I don’t see why he’d need to check that you were in the darn thing.”

Johan shrugged.

Henry smiled after a moment, and pulled Joey’s hand away from where he clutched both sides of his shirt as well as his heart.

“Well, that doesn’t matter right now, does it?” he murmured in question. Joey smiled shyly and shook his head. “Mind if I kiss you?”

“Only if I get s-some sugar in return,” Joey managed to reply. Henry snorted, and swooped down, more than glad to oblige him. Johan eventually pushed him away for air, inhaling deep and long, and as soon as he finished, Henry returned to his lips. 

“Maybe you and I should head upstairs,” he hummed, a husky edge to his voice. Joey nodded eagerly, and Henry swiftly rushed them out and to the elevator. 

Joey, laid gently on their bed with fresh sheets, could think of nothing better.

Kim could think of nothing at all. 


End file.
